twentythirteenfandomcom-20200213-history
Miranda Ramsay
A young entrepreneur for all intended purposes, she moonlights as the successor to Ramsay inc. whilst simultaneously managing the shady Afterlife. A captivating, albeit deceitful young woman, her charm is poison to the touch; for she is capable of implanting ideas within the subconscious mind, which never would have existed otherwise. Pleasant dreams indeed. __TOC__ Abilities Enhanced physical abilities/senses Customary to any vampire, Miranda exhibits abilities that supersede those of humans by a considerable margin. Her strength is comparable to typical vampire lore, allowing her to lift objects or overpower a person well beyond her size. Likewise, she moves at a far more accelerated speed, with a heightened endurance coinciding with rapid healing. Her most notable improvements are her perception and reflexes, both of which have excelled significantly, even by vampire standards. The typical five senses of sight, sound, smell, touch and taste have all be augmented in a similar manner. Mental resiliency Due to the nature of Miranda’s abilities, she is highly resistant to abilities that would attempt to hold sway over her mind, essentially anything parallel to her own. Illusions By way of simply thought, Miranda can alter her surroundings to something more fitting of her imagination, distorting the perception of those within the vicinity so they may witness what she desires. Although her abilities are limited to influencing the mind, she is able to alter the sensation of those in close proximity. The crawl of a spider, the bite of a dog, despite there being no visible indication of pain, one might feel as if there was. It is subtle, and entirely dependent on the person's will. A remarkably resolved individual could potentially ignore it outright. There are limitations, Miranda can only stretch her illusions the approximated length of a block, albeit at significant strain, made worse by how much she attempts to alter. When she begins to wane, her illusions lose their foundation and appear bewildered and twisted Inception This ability is unique in practice, providing Miranda the capable to influence a person not only on the exterior but to project herself into their subconscious. For relatively minor ideas, the mere sound of her voice and the glowing tint of her eyes is enough to sway them to her desires. For particularly advance variations of mind manipulation, most predominantly implanting an idea into a person’s mind, attempting them to question their own memories, in essence something they would never consider otherwise. She must force herself into their unconscious mind, entering into the inner psyche where a person is most vulnerable to suggestions. Such is not devoid of risk, leaving her subjected to whatever the individual’s mind has created. Some may prove difficult to sway while in extreme cases could drive her insane if she does not shatter the mental link. The process is exceptionally taxing on her own state of mind, and could be damaging if she lingers beyond a few hours. It is entirely dependent on the complexity of the person subconscious. There is an alternative benefit, which while still an exhausting venture, is not quite so grueling. Being within the mind of an individual Miranda is capable of merely being a bystander, witnessing the events of their past unfold without any attempt to interfere. Her only source of potential conflict is if the inner body of the person suspects her of foul intent, an unlikely event if she remains subtle, but a possibility nevertheless. Biological Profile Appearance Miranda is a relatively tall woman, standing at five foot eight, and an estimated weight of a hundred twenty pounds. She has a lithe, slender build with beautifully defined curves. Her facial features exhibit both youthful and alluring qualities whilst her skin is of a soft complexion with a mild orange tint. Her hair is a rich shade of sable, cascading down to the midst of her chest, and often worn in curls, primarily in front. Her eyes are a chestnut brown and display a slight metallic tone if glanced at closely. Given her youthful appearance, she is scarcely one to be thought the CEO of a business corporation and especially not the self-proclaimed queen of the nefarious Afterlife. Her attire differs widely, and is dependent on her present mood. She is usually business centric, albeit with certain… revealing alternations. She does have an odd habit of dressing in babyroll-esque clothing. Strangely enough she is almost always seen in dresses and short inch heels. Personal Belongings Personality Miranda prides herself as a temptress, a captivating individual with whom garners favorable attention with a considerable amount of consistency. Such qualities are what make her both an entertaining, yet terrifying young woman. At the forefront, she is a promiscuous, with a penchant for sarcasm and an alluring disposition. Through charismatic eyes, she is capable of deception, leading one to believe her innocence of youth is genuine. Her socializing tendencies further places emphasis upon her convincing characteristics, and yet is all a façade, created to integrate her into the circles of others. Her sinister motives belie the charmed approach she demonstrates. For her only desire is to advance her own objectives be that through business or purely for entertainment is hardly ever known. She has little qualms using sex appeal to accomplish these endeavors, although primarily as a last resort. Miranda is surprisingly meticulous and patient, willing to bide her time for frustratingly long instances if necessary. She would rather the task be performed well or otherwise not at all. Despite her playful disposition, there is a deviation. Miranda affords much enjoyment through sadistic pleasures. She delights in tormenting her chosen prey by way of her illusions, subjecting them to unimaginable horrors, often with a brief instance of hope, only to watch them attempt cling to the mirage. Her sanity dips further when in discussion of those deemed inferior, in particular humans, by which she will reference them to puppies and often depicting a child like tone whilst doing so. This is primarily the fault of her declining empathy. Ironically, her affections to her surrogate daughter give the impression of legitimacy. History Miranda Ramsay spent the majority of her life growing up in the metropolis of New York; the Centre of The Universe as it were. Originally she was from the across the pond, born in London, England. Her family was of a wealthy background, her father; Nikolas Ramsay owned and managed a successful real estate conglomerate, meanwhile her mother, Kathryn Ramsay, was a naïve and passive trophy wife who followed along her husband’s desires. The perception Nikolas envisioned of himself was of sophistication, a primary reason much of his business focused upon the more dignified portion of the city. The tactics he employed held similarities to a ruthless dictator, which fueled his egomaniacal reputation. His standard for excellence were thought to be excessive, bordering on improbable in some instances. Despite this, few could argue his capability to turn a profit. Unfortunately, these business-oriented characteristics would be applied heavily to his daughter’s upbringing. There was much to be expected of her, the eventual successor to his business and Nikolas was not a man to settle for anything less than perfection. From quite a young age, Miranda would undergo daily tutelage in a variety of subjects beyond the necessary requirements of a child. She was held to a strict schedule and frequently not permitted to attend many actives that would neglect from her studies. To maintain public rapport, some was allowed, albeit it would have to be something her father deemed worthy. Therefore, Miranda was enrolled in music and eventually came to fancy the piano. For a relatively young individual, all of eight, she was rather talented, enough to warrant praise for her class and teacher. Her father however saw differently, believing she could perform better and much akin to her studies refused any indication of approval. The only words of encouragement, if they could be called that, he would offer was, “I expect better” and would on occasion chastise her when she boasted of an accomplishment. Outside her school curriculum, she did manage a social life to a certain extent. She was surprisingly talkative for a reclusive child yet most of her friendships were short-lived. Initially she had always sought the support of her parents, however when she witnessed other children interact with their family in the manner she had longed for. She began to grow jealous, leading her astray from most people. This in kind turned to sharp resentment of her parents, in particular her mother, who she perceived as worthless. Abruptly, as she approached her late teenage years, the Ramsay family would relocate to the Big Apple, Nikolas having wished to expand his company although perhaps the more accurate conclusion was to boost his ego by ‘conquering’ the capital business city of the world. Miri foresaw this as her opportunity to step outside the shadow of her father and exercise her own agenda. No longer was she seeking approval, instead she sought to become superior and watch her father’s legacy fall either by way of taking control or becoming his rival. Such an ambitious undertaking was well beyond her means at this junction. Conversely, such did not deter her from fantasizing of what the future could behold. She never would realize the irony she was steadily becoming more like the man she had come to loathe. Miranda enrolled herself in various business courses and utilized her father’s vast resources both overseas and ones he had previously established here to her advantage. Unlike Nikolas, who relished the use of intimidation for his approach to success, Miri opted for the subtly of persuasion and seduction. It was hardly anything of immediate use for her but here her father held significantly less sway and she intended to maintain that a certainty. A few years following, saw the onset of the Shift occur and the consequential awakening of powers within her. Miranda had been in the company of a few college friends whom she had invited to her home, when a transparent current brushed through the room. While her two friends would gradually recover from being jettisoned to the floor, Miranda was less fortunate. There she lay, unable to move for several moments, gasping for air as though she had just been released from being suffocated. Her complexion faded, taking on a far paler shade whilst elongated fangs began to form. The events to follow where surreal, something one would find depicted in a horror film. The unbridled desire for plasma overcame the young heiress and within moments her father’s study was decorated in crimson, blood smeared upon the walls as the bodies of the two girls slumped lifelessly to the ground. Miranda was oblivious to the gruesome sight, her eyes captivated by an illusion which had masqueraded the carnage she had created. Instead she envisioned was her name having replaced her father’s on any documentation, that she was in control of her father’s enterprise. Exhaustion would abruptly seize hold of her and as she collapsed, the quaint images fading to reveal the reality of what had come to pass. It would not be until the morning when the glistening sun initially grazed her skin, only to burn it seconds thereafter, that she had some realization of what she had become. With time, Miranda had learned her persuasion skills had taken on an inhuman characteristic and she possessed the capability to mold ideas into a person who may otherwise never have pondered such a thing. To this end, she would exploit her parents, implanting a variety of trivial concepts as a means of testing her limitations. Truth be told, she forced the notion of acceptance in her father so she could finally hear his approval even in a twisted and disingenuous manner. This continued for a while, whether to taunt her father or to satisfying childhood yearnings of a family life where her own mystery. Gradually she grew disdain for the façade, her deep loathing for her both individuals overcoming any sense of rational thought. Miranda decided to enact her form of greater punishment. In lieu of manipulating both, she focused on her mother, whose weak will made the process simple, albeit time consuming. It did not help matters her mother had become increasingly suspicion of her ‘activities’ as some of their hired hands abruptly vanished. Eventually she implanted the thought of murder suicide and left the trigger to her father’s temper. It was a month thereafter before she received a phone call describing precisely what she had hoped. In a way she had achieved what she had set to do years preceding yet could not feel anything for ‘succeeding.’ Moving forward with her life, Miranda sought to establish herself in a different light, a darker one. The change the world had undergone would lead itself to new ventures and associates. Her father’s business would remain intact in name only to maintain a respectable reputation when it was convenient. Miranda’s own endeavor would see the rise of what would become a popular nightclub devoid of discriminations that plagued those above. In actuality, there were no regulations for her shady establishment. When she christened it Afterlife, an intentional metaphor to the vampire temptress she fancied herself. This would be the cornerstone to where her ambitions would lead her, after all, what is just a nightclub to someone in her position? Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Infected